Our Perfect Little Bliss
by SweetsPrincess-Sama
Summary: This Is A Series Of One-shots Of Kashigo.


_**Our Perfect Little Bliss**_

**A/N:**

**Me: Konnichiwa, minna-san. So, I decided I wasn't really happpy with Untwisting Love and I really just wanted to move onto a set on one shots about Kashino and Ichigo when they're older and get mariied or have kids, so, that's what I'm doing, please enjoy. Oi, who's doing the disclaimer?**  
><strong>Ichigo: Hai! Sweets-Chan does not own YP, only her OC's and the story lines.<strong>

**A Feeling Of Love**

**Arata: ****14**  
><strong>Aoi: <strong>**10**  
><strong>Mizu: 8<strong>  
><strong>Amiya: 4<strong>

**"Arata, Aoi, Mizu, time for dinner." Ichigo shouted up the stairs. All three siblings rushed out of their rooms, bowled past their Father who held their baby sister in his arms, and ran down the stairs, making quite a racket. They reached the kitchen table in record time just as their Father came down the last few steps.**  
><strong>"Ichigo, I think we need to teach these kids some manners." Kashino sighed, setting Amiya down so that she could run to her Mother. Ichigo picked up Amiya and set her in her high chair.<strong>  
><strong>"Mhm," She agreed. "You children are too noisy. No wonder Amiya's sleeping patterns are out of it, and not to mention mine or your Father's." Ichigo said.<strong>  
><strong>"Mama, mama, can we just eat. To much serious talk and I'll tune out." Mizu complained. Ichigo looked at Kashino and shrugged. "Fine." Ichigo and Kashino sat down next to each other and the whole table said in unison, "Itadakimasu." Even little Amiya said it. They ate their dinner amongst snips and snaps of chatter, although Arata remained silent throughout the whole meal.<strong>  
><strong>"Mama, mama," Aoi protested, cutting Ichigo off from Kashino. "Yes Honey?" Ichigo smiled at her child. "Can you tell us how you and dad fell in love?" None of her children had ever asked before so it took Ichigo by surprise. "Umm, sure. But why now?" Ichigo asked. "Oh, no reason. I just really want to know." Her Mother shot her a quizical look but nodded slowly.<strong>  
><strong>"Hai, hai. Makoto, you're a much better story teller than me, plus I want to hear what you thought of me so, you tell them." Ichigo smiled. Kashino hesitated. "Ichigo..." She kissed her husband's cheek. "Onegai?" She shot him her puppy dog eyes that he could never resist. He blushed slightly, rubbed the back of his head with his hand, and muttered, "I guess so." Mizu, Aoi and Ichigo cheered, and Arata finally decided to tune in. "Why are we cheering?" He asked. "Dad's going to tell us how he and mama fell in love." Aoi smiled. Arata nodded.<strong>  
><strong>"Well, um, as you know, your Mother entered St. Marie's a year after I did," Kashino started. "She was clumsy, she was a klutz, and she was horrible at cooking. Everyone wondered how she'd gotten into the school. She worked alongside our dear friends, Hanabusa and Andou, and of course, me, and gradually, with our help, she became better. I guess she'd always had it in there somewhere, she just needed someone to bring it out for her," Kashino smiled at his wife and she smiled back. "I guess, looking back at it now, I was really harsh on your Mother, I often found myself yelling at her, but then again, I also always found myself worrying about her. I would fret over any little thing that happened to her and make a big deal out of it. You know, the funny thing is, before I knew myself that I was in love with your Mother, the school nurse knew, Hanabusa knew, Andou knew, Henri-sensei knew, pretty much everyone that was close to me knew, and I didn't even know myself. I don't know if I've told you, but in my first year of St. Marie's, a girl named Koshiro Miya, otherwise known as Oujou, started to follow me around and tell me she was in love with me. She'd make me sweets on every ocassion and I'd point out every flaw, the stupid girl thought she could win everthing with money. And then I realized that the only other girl who ever made me food had talent. I could feel the emotions in your Mother's cooking, no matter how weird the flavour idea was, I always knew what she was trying to get through and eventually, I realized that I loved her, I really, really loved her. The day before we moved to London, we had our first kiss under a series of, well, rather weird circumstances including Oujou and we moved to London to open our shop. I guess really, for the bitter person I was, I was extremely lucky to find your Mother, and I was even luckier that she decided to spend the rest of her life with me." He scratched his head again. "Too much?" He asked. Ichigo had tears in her eyes. "Ichigo?" "No, no," Ichigo said, dabbing at her eyes. "It was sweet." "You're such a crybaby." Kashino teased, pulling her forward onto his lap. The kids all jumped up, Mizu taking Amiya, and said. "We have homework!" Before running out of the room. Ichigo smiled down at Kashino.<strong>  
><strong>"I guess they won't disturb us for a while now." She said sweetly, leaning forward to kiss her husband. He smiled as well and leaned into the kiss.<strong>  
><strong>"I guess you're right." "Ne, Makoto?" Ichigo said, leaning back a bit. "Thank you." "For what?" He asked, trying to figure out what she meant.<strong>  
><strong>"For falling in love with me."<strong>

**Me: Hai, hai. Chapter one, over. Please R&R. Ichigo, did you like it?**  
><strong>Ichigo: Mm, it was so sweet.<strong>  
><strong>Kashino: It was alright, I guess.<strong>  
><strong>Mizu: Daddy?<strong>  
><strong>Kashino: Yes Mizu?<strong>  
><strong>Mizu: Are you and mama done being lovey-dovey now?<strong>  
><strong>Kashino And Ichigo: *Blush*<strong>  
><strong>Me: Well, see you soon. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Xx, SweetsPrincess-Sama**


End file.
